1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to techniques for manipulating and applying vertical force to loads. More particularly, the present invention relates to tools, including hand tools, for engaging and carrying loads, and finds particular application in the area of air conditioning maintenance and repair, wherein compressors must be hand-manipulated.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Air conditioning compressors are generally contained in cylindrical housings. To replace or repair such compressors, the housing units must be manipulated into and out of the air conditioning systems. Such maneuvers generally require raising and lowering the compressors into and out of relatively confined spaces, and over the system housings. Prior techniques for doing so would require, generally, the service person to reach over the various components of the system, and to grasp the compressor unit, as well as could be done. The compressor, which may be of substantial weight, must then be raised out of the system. Replacement of the compressor requires generally reversal of these operations. Such maneuvers are generally difficult and awkward, and may require considerable physical strain.
While the compressors are contained in generally cylindrical housings, the housings are usually equipped with an eye for support thereof in the construction of the housings, for example. The present invention makes use of such eyes, or, would utilize any such projection or like feature, including just a lip for example, which might be present on a cylindrical body to provide a method and apparatus whereby the body can be relatively easily manipulated.